I Write Songs For You
by Keep-Your-Distance-Im-Insane
Summary: Laurie is the lead singer of her band, Jam Sesh. They're a YouTube sensation, in fact. Many fans follow them and they've even released a few albums and singles thanks to some major music companies! But what happens when one YouTube star meets another? Total chaos or will something else bloom instead? Love, perhaps? I truly have no idea where this is going. Honestly.
1. YouTubers Meet

**Hello, once again, for the first time, Audience! This is my first FanFiction here, so I want to have at least a couple of reviews, not pressing anyone or anything, just looking for some constructive criticism or just plain ole positive comments. This story might not hit Tobuscus's way of epicosity, but I hope that you guys'll like it, either way. **

**Onwards to the first chapter of this story which I am making up as I go and have no idea where it's going to end up!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Funny Meeting You Here!**

"Ba do dum, la da da—" Laurie hummed underneath her breath, making up a random melody that she would probably make into a full blown song. Then put it on her YouTube channel.

She was a new YouTube star as of two weeks ago when her videos suddenly went viral. She mainly videoed herself and her band (Jam Sesh) singing their own original songs when they formed in her mind, but usually she would have them do covers of Bon Jovi, Guns 'n' Roses, AC DC, all the old time bands' best songs, and rarely pop songs. She only sang those with her band if she and they liked them.

Despite that, the comments she got for the songs were positive and made her smile. Every time someone would comment, she would give the feedback to the members of Jam Sesh and this just motivated them to do more songs the viewers would like and, therefore, give more good reactions.

Due to Jam Sesh's famous status on YouTube, some major music companies would call Laurie up to get her band to sing one of their own songs and then release it as either an album or a single. Both ways, Jam Sesh would maintain their status and continue to rock on.

Laurie now walked through a tree-covered park at a mildly speedy pace, her iPhone in hand and head bent low over it, trying to block out the sun as she wove around families and mothers with prams that were out for a morning stroll. She didn't know why, though. Today might have been the hottest day in California since Laurie had moved there a couple of years ago.

Laurie's index finger clicked on the yellow Notes app and the rest of her fingers flew across the letters at the bottom of the screen, trying to work out lyrics for a new song. While she tried to work out the kinks, her peripheral vision spotted an empty spot on a bench. Her mind and leg muscles screamed at her to sit down, so she obeyed them before anyone else decided to steal her spot before she got to it.

Laurie admitted to herself that she did need to sit, having walked about half a kilometre from where her 'friend' dropped her off on the side of the road as a joke, and had been headed towards the nearest coffee shop to fully wake herself up. Laurie couldn't get the situation out of her head.

"_Hey, Laurie," Jarred said while driving his car, trying waking Laurie from the short nap she'd taken. "Bud, wake up." When she didn't stir, he pulled over on the side of the road and shook her violently. "Dude wake up!"_

"_What, hm?" she replied groggily, half asleep. "Am I home yet?" _

"…_Yeah," Jarred said after a moment, the corners of his lips turning up slightly, a practical joke forming in his wicked mind. "Yeah, we're outside the apartment building. Come on. Get out."_

_Laurie grumbled and opened the door of the Jeep, stepping out of it and waving Jarred off as he shut the door and drove away. Only then did the twenty-six-year-old realise that she was nowhere near here apartment building. She face-palmed and moaned._

"_Idiot!"_

Laurie outwardly huffed and continued to write her song, erasing and applying words, but stopped to wipe her sweating forehead with her pale hand. Her legs felt like jelly. She closed her green eyes and lay back on the bench, a Californian heat beating down on her.

"It's hot, isn't it," Laurie heard someone – a male – state with a slight laugh.

"You betcha, it is," she replied, not opening her eyes, but smiling towards the sun. "You feeling it, mate?" Her Australian slang shone through in that sentence.

"Ooh yeah," he answered, dragging on the 'oh'. He laughed again. Funnily enough, Laurie thought she'd heard it only yesterday. "So, I am having a wild guess here, you're Australian, right?"

"Correctamudo," she said, snapping her fingers then pointing at him. "Australian born, Australian bred. I moved here 'cause I wanted to travel. I'm planning on going to Europe in a couple of years."

"I see." He switched from his American accent to a fake Australian one. "I can do a pretty good Aussie accent, ya reckon?"

Laurie opened her eyes while the two cracked up laughing, and looked where the source of the man's voice was coming from. She wanted to see what he looked like. Only problem was, his face was covered by a flat cap which was drawn down over his eyes.

_Is he worried about his identity or something?_ Laurie thought to herself curiously.

"If you don't mind me asking," she started, now leaning forward and resting my elbows on my knees, my phone clutched tightly in hand, "who are you, exactly? You seem sort of mysterious-looking, flat-cap-wearing sir."

"Well…" He draw the word out. "I could tell you, but then 'd have to scoop out your brains and feed them to a passing zombie." Laurie stifled a laugh. "Like that one."

He pointed to a passing guy, a contagious grin on his face.

"Oh, he's scary, isn't he?" she giggled, catching his case of viral smile disease. It was near impossible to avoid.

"Definitely scary."

The two burst out laughing, the mysterious man's laugh boisterous and so familiar to Laurie. Passersby gave them strange looks, but Laurie stuck her tongue out at them, acting immaturely for an adult woman.

While he was laughing, the man's eyes shifted to look at her between chuckles. Realisation bloomed in their hazel irises.

"Hey, are you Laurie Parker?" he asked curiously, almost excitedly.

She made a gesture of zipping up her lips and locking them before throwing away an invisible key. "Nope. Can't tell you worth a dime. That information cannot be told to anyone free of charge, mate. I'm afraid that it'll cost you something, _friend_. But can I call you that? Or are you a foe?" Laurie smirked slyly and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

He scratched his chin comically, as a character in a cartoon or a comic book would do. "I don't know, little lady. How about we finish this conversation over a cup of coffee?"

"I think we have a deal," Laurie answered almost instantly

The man jumped up and bowed to her, offering his arm for her to take. "Milady."

"Why, thank you, good fellow," she spoke in her best British accent. It sounded horrible.

She threaded her arm through his and began skipping with him towards the direction of Starbucks which was, amazingly, just across the street behind them. Laurie was silently mad at herself for not noticing. She really was still half asleep.

As they skipped, Laurie began to sing the 'We're off to See the Wizard' song from the Wizard of Oz. Her companion soon joined in and they got more weird looks.

They entered the shop, still arm in arm, and ordered two iced coffees from the cashier at the counter, the guy paying for both of them despite Laurie's protests.

"I insist," he said with the viral smile again. Without another word he paid for them.

Laurie sighed and told her newfound acquaintance to find them a table while she got the coffees, in which he curtsied very femininely and walked away, finding a two-seater table not too far away.

"Thank you," Laurie gratified to the cashier with a smile and a nod of the head.

She picked up the coldish coffee cups and walked towards her pal who had lifted his flat cap slightly. She handed him his cup and sat down across from him.

"Alrighty, then, sir," she began, her hand on the cup, her gaze expectant. "I want to know who you are, now."

* * *

**Right, so, in the beginning, wait STEVEN! Not that long ago to when the dinosaurs where still walking the earth! ****Just the beginning of this story where I wrote in bold! Ah, there we are.**

**Yes, so, in the beginning I wrote that I didn't know what to do with the story. I would love it if people dropped little comments of what they might like to happen later in the story, or even in the near future. It would be very much appreciated.**

**OUTRO OF DARKNESS, THEN REDNESS, THEN WHITENESS! **

**Bless your face. If you sneezed during this chapter bless YOU!**

**Badododododododododo review!**

**BOOP!**


	2. Could It Be?

**Hello, once again, Audience. I am SO sorry for the wiat – wait, I spelt that wrong. I'm sorry for the WAIT. There, that's it. :D Yeah, who's a good speller? I am. HA!**

**Anyway, like I said, I am really sorry for the wait in this chapter. My homework has just, I don't know how to say it… BOOM. That good enough? Yes? Good.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Spidey? Really?**

_"I want to know who you are now."_

"I…"—he whipped off the flat cap to reveal curly-ish dark brown hair, sideburns, and hazel eyes. Laurie had to hold back a gasp—"am Toby Turner. But you can call me Great and Almighty Tobuscus, just like my Audience does. Nah, I'm just kiddin'. Call me anything you want. Except for Farmville. _Don't_ call me that. I mean, it's not even a real name. And Lazy isn't one either, but you wouldn't believe how many people call me _that._" He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

Toby grinned at Laurie's awestruck expression that was plastered on her face. "So, I'm guessing you've heard of me, then, according to that particularly shockalicious look on her face?"

The girl was absolutely speechless as she opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, her eyes wide like teacup saucers.

_She had just met her YouTube idol._ And skipped with him into a coffee shop! Not what she would have expected to happen if she met Tobuscus, but it still worked, nonetheless.

Her brain finally connected words together to let her speak. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" Laurie almost shouted, a giddy and excited grin on her lips. "I watch your videos and vlogs every day, mate! Your videos – no – _you_ are awesome! The ideas you come up with are just bloody brilliant, and, not to mention, funny as Hell!" Laurie stopped herself and blushed, realising how much her Australian accent showed in those last few excited sentences.

Toby looked pretty pleased with himself, but he looked like he was trying not to laugh at Laurie's accent. Laurie noticed and pouted her lips, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, when I get super excited I turn _really_ Australian." Laurie smiled sheepishly. "As you could probably tell, already."

"The accent's great," Toby replied with a thumbs-up and the signature smile he used on his vlogs and videos. "Very…cultural."

"Meh," the girl shrugged off, taking another swig of her iced coffee. "S'okay."

"You know, just a random pointer," the male YouTube star started, "I'm actually quite surprised and kind of happy that you haven't glomped me and tackled me to the ground yet." At the tilt of Laurie's head, he added, "Because most girls in my Audience usually mob me when they see me. 'Cause I'm just that attractive." Toby fluttered his eyelashes in a very girlish way and pretended to flick invisible hair, but his ghetto voice was enough to make Laurie giggle.

She laughed a couple of more times before clearing her throat and speaking seriously. "Nah. I'm not like that. She smirked. "Plus," she said, her posh voice showing as she took a sip of her coffee, her pinkie finger kinked upwards, "tackling someone to the ground when you've just met them is seen upon as _most_ rude."

Laurie drank more of her iced drink, its coldness cooling her down enough to make her sigh with satisfaction.

Toby laughed and took a swill of his coffee. "Enough about me, though," he said, look at his black-haired friend. "What about you? _Are_ you Laurie Parker?"

"That, I am, Toby Turner," Laurie affirmed with another one of her signature snap-and-point gestures. "Laurie Parker is, indeed, my name. And, so far, I haven't got a nickname, but such is life. How've you heard of me?"

"Are you serious?" Toby scoffed slightly, raising his eyebrows. His voice then lightened as a smile spread across his face, lighting up his features. "Jam Sesh's music is awesome, gurl! In fact, I'm not sure if you've checked, but I subscribed to your channel the other day."

Laurie blinked owlishly at him. Toby "Tobuscus" Turner, her favourite YouTuber, thought her music was good? Awesome, in fact? And he subscribed? She inwardly squealed with excitement and fangirlishness, trying to suppress the urge to jump up and dance around like the childish adult she was.

Instead, Laurie commented with a slight stammer to express some surprise. "You… You did?"

"You bet you bottom nugget, I did!" Toby said with his signature smile on his face. "The covers and originals you do are cool as snow!"

_Snow is pretty cold_, Laurie thought to herself.

"I've never seen snow," she randomly said. "You know, in real life. Unless TV is counted as real life. Which I'm pretty sure it isn't, but, there you go."

Toby was silent for a moment as something alien – was that _concentration? _– crossed his features. Laurie was looking at him with a slightly open mouth when he finally spoke.

"Hey, Spidey, do you think that maybe –"

"Hold up." Laurie held up her hand, stopping Toby from speaking for a while. "Rewind for just a sec. _Spidey?_ What's that supposed to mean?" She raised a thin black eyebrow at him.

"Oh, well, since you said that you didn't have a nickname yet, I made one for you!"

"But _Spidey? _I don't think I'm following you. What does it have to do with my name?"

"A-_ha!_ Thank you or asking, gurlfriend! Get ready for the explanation of a lifetime!" He cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers.

_Oh, here we go,_ Laurie thought in amusement. She braced herself for Toby's next big speech.

"Okay, _so_, your name is Laurie _Parker_, right?" She nods. "Good. And _Parker_ is Peter Parker's last name as well. And Peter Parker is Spiderman."

Toby suddenly put his hand up to his mouth voluntarily, a wide-eyed look on his face.

"Oh, dearie me! I just gave away Spiderman's secret identity! Pretend you didn't hear that, Laurie Parker. Spiderman is my best friend; if he found out that I just did that, we wouldn't be buddies anymore!" Fake worry was sprawled on his face as his eyes darted around, making him look edgy. He soon cleared himself of the worrisome act and continued the explanation.

"Anyway, Spiderman's nickname that some people, especially me, call him is Spidey. So now I am calling _you_ Spidey! Isn't it the most brilliant thing you've ever heard? It all links together!"

"It was complicated, that's what it was."

"But you still get it."

"Yeah."

"So I am victorious!" Toby shouted, alerting some people from nearby tables. "You shall keep this as your nickname forever." He looked at me as if he dominated everything.

Laurie bowed jokingly. "Of course, Lord Buscus."

She laughed and leaned back in her chair, taking a deep breath. She remembered something Toby was going to say before she interrupted him.

"You were saying something before, Lord Buscus," Laurie reminded, her act still going. "May you treat me and possibly tell me what it was you were going to say?"

"Oh, right, of course, peasant." Tobuscus sat back down. "I was wondering if I could come and watch you and your merry band of minstrels while you were filming. It's sort of a big thing to ask, but I think it would surprise the Audience if they saw me in your humble abode. Most of them like to watch your forms of enterainment."

"Oh," the girl said, quite surprised. "I'll have to bring it up with the minstrels, but otherwise, sure!" She smiled. "If we could trade numbers, I could call you for an answer?"

Toby nodded and pulled out his phone, Laurie doing the same. They handed one another their devices and entered their number into its contacts handing the phone back to its rightful owner.

Laurie leaned back in her seat, putting her phone away. Did that just happen? Did she just get Tobuscus's phone number?

The girl laughed and took another sip of her coffee while looking around Starbucks with mild interest. As her eyes, wandered over the entryway of the coffee shop, Laurie did a double take and choked on her drink. No way. Nope. She wouldn't believe it and her eyes wouldn't register it. But was that really –?

Yep, Jarred, the royal pain in the ass and Laurie's unfortunate best friend, had just walked into Starbucks. He was completely oblivious to the fact that the girl he'd dumped on the side of the road was less than ten feet away.

He looked around and Laurie slipped lower in her seat, keeping her gaze on Jarred. She viewed him with squinted eyes.

_That son of a banshee,_ she thought angrily to herself.

Toby noticed her actions and followed her eye path, sliding down in his seat, as well.

"So," he asked the other YouTuber, "who are we peeking at?"

"That is the drummer in my band," Laurie commented, her voice annoyed.

Jarred started waiting in line, getting his wallet out in the process.

"Oh, yeah!" Toby said quite loudly.

Laurie jumped and shushed him, her face serious.

He spoke in a shout-whisper afterwards. "I know him from your videos!"

Laurie sighed, her eyes never leaving Jarred's face. Her teeth were tight inside her mouth. "Yup. That's him."

She closed her eyes. "He used to be my boyfriend, you know..."

"Really? You never mentioned that..." Toby looked confused, but he kept his hazel eyes trained on Jarred as the drummer walked towards the counter and ordered an espresso.

"'Cause I didn't want any of my viewers to know," Laurie explained. "Pretty much all of the girls thought that Jarred was hot. didn't need them to come hunting after me."

"I know how you feel," Toby replied. Fangirls are scary. Something clicked in Toby's head. "Hang on, _used to_? What made you guys break up?"

"I... I guess Jarred and I... We never felt comfortable." Laurie shrugged.

When they were dating, the two of them just seemed to continue being friends; no romantic actions anywhere. Sure, sometimes Jarred would peck Laurie on the lips to say goodbye, and Laurie would cuddle up to him whenever the watched a movie together, but other than that they just continued on with their lives as best friends.

The two YouTubers watched Jarred while he paid for his espresso and went to sit down at a table. He didn't notice the two people watching him. Laurie's anger left her as the sunlight hit Jarred's auburn coloured curls, making them shine like copper. His eyes like emeralds shone while he drank from the coffee cup. He looked... handsome...

"You really like him, huh?" Toby asked seeing the relaxed expression on Laurie's features. He glanced at her.

Her skin was strangely pale, but its whiteness complimented her long lashed, dark eyes very well. Her lips were thin, but full at the same time, somehow, and her long brown hair haloed her ovalish face, some of the sun's rays making the strands seem almost golden. Up close, Toby could smell the conditioner Laurie used on her hair. He smiled to himself. Peaches. Something blossomed inside Toby's heart and mind.

Could he possibly have a crush on her? He'd been watching her videos for a while now, and ever since he'd heard her band perform 'Want You Gone' from Portal 2, he knew that she was awesome. A singer, a gamer, she's humorous, she plays the piano... She was -

_Just like me_, he thought.

* * *

**Yay! More cliffhangers (sort of)!**

**Okay, I know that this chapter took about a year and a half to complete, but next chapter, I swear, I will do what I can to post it in less time than it took for me to do this one. **

**Just pray that I don't get more homework. **

**OUTRO OF DARKNESS, THEN REDNESS, THEN WHITENESS!**

**Bless your beautiful faces. If you sneezed during this chapter, bless YOU!**

**Badododododododododo review!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**


End file.
